Nézőpontok
by kbolyhos
Summary: Vajon egy aprócska doboz képes három ember életét megváltoztatni és a helyes irányba terelni őket? Vagy hagyják, hogy megtörténjen az aminek nem kellene?


**Nézőpontok**

Mégis mit gondolt? Majd örömében, ujjongva fogja azt mondani – Gratulálok! Legyenek boldogok?! – még szép, hogy nem! Mit várt tőle? Hogy megakadályozza? Hogy felsorolja az összes ésszerű érvet, miért is ne menjen hozzá ahhoz a pancserhoz? Te jó ég! Jó hogy nem hangosan mondta ki ezeket.

A teste minden porcikája utálta ezt az egész helyzetet. Hogy a másik azt tehetett vele amit, csak akart. Séta, kávézás, randik és tessék erre, előáll a gyűrűvel. Igyekezett lenyugodni, de sehogy sem sikerült. Oda-vissza járkált az irodájában, amivel csak azt sikerült elérni, hogy még idegesebb lett. Majd hirtelen leült, és megpróbált a halomba heverő jelentésekre koncentrálni…Vajmi sikerrel. Még most is, órákkal a kis „közjátékuk után" sem tudott teljesen megnyugodni és épésszel gondolkodni.

Annyi évet elpazarolt az életéből. Nem a Sarahval és Charlieval töltött évekre gondolt, azokat szerette. Aztán az egésznek egy csapásra vége szakadt, majd jött a Parancsnokság és jött ő. Még most is, ennyi évvel a kezdetek óta is emlékszik, mikor bejött a tárgyalóba és két mondattal helyretette őt és egyúttal azt is bebizonyította, őt nem fogja csak úgy lerázni. És nem is tette. Nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor is szeretett bele a nőbe, vagy, hogy mi volt az a pont, amikor tudta, hogy ők vagy együtt lesznek vagy sehogy. Aztán nem történt semmi, vagyis történt, de arra vagy ő, vagy a nő nem emlékezett. Mire nem lehet jó egy időhurok? De az évek csak teltek és kettejük dolga csak állt. Valahányszor csak bajba kerültek, vagy egyikük eltűnt, tudták, hogy a másik nem fogja feladni a keresést, addig, amíg célba nem ér. Még most is elevenen élt benne a kép, mikor a szuperharcossal folytatott macska-egér harc után, koszosan-sebesülten ott ült a kőtömbön és nem mozdult. Nem igazán tudta, mi a helyes döntés, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy a nőnek már van valakije. De ott és akkor, amikor leült mellé és átkarolta, amit abban a pillanatban a szemében látott, örökre az emlékezetébe vésődött. Tudta, hogy veszélyes terepre lépett, de azt is, hogy akkor ott, ő állt a nő mellett. Ahogy a vállára feküdt és hozzáért, megszűnt számára a világ, és hiába a Légierő, a szabályok, nem érdekelték. És ezt a nő is észrevette, és ahogyan a férfit, úgy abban a pillanatban őt sem érdekelte semmi, csakhogy itt van mellette, megmentette és tudta, most már biztonságban van.

De miután hazaértek, akkor sem lépett egyikük sem. A nő hazament, és a másik ápolta, holott gőze sem volt arról, mint is ment át pontosan. Tudta, hogy elvesztette a csatát. Elbukott. Egy barom. Ez az érzés, viszont némiképp csillapodott magában, mikor az antarktiszi székben ülve, félig már öntudatlanul megnyerték a csatát, és ahogy odalépett hozzá a nő. Aggódással teli hangon próbálta észhez téríteni, és akkor hallotta. Hallotta, ahogy a nevén szólítja. Nem volt semmi Uram – vagy Ezredes. Csak Jack. És ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy a nőt mennyire megviselték az események, hogy mennyire szenved. Egy pillanatra büszke volt magára, arra, hogy az a nő, akit mindennél és mindenkinél jobban szeret, aki egy másik férfivel volt, mégis őérte aggódik.

Majd az ébredés pillanata, hogy ő nincs ott, mert a rosszfiúk ismét nem bírnak magukkal. A tudat, hogy eddig az ő élete forgott kockán, és megmenekült, most rajta a sor. A nő van veszélyben, és így vagy úgy de akkor is megmenti. És végül így is lett. A pillanat mikor újra láthatta, hozzáérhetett, maga volt a csoda. Ahogy a tekintettük összekapcsolódott, a világ megszűnt egy másodpercre. Minden benne volt abban a néhány pillanatban. A tudat, hogy rendben vannak, együtt vannak, és csak idő kérdése és otthon lesznek.

Aztán, ismét a nagy semmi történt, vagyis az ő részükről. Bezzeg Pete nem tétlenkedett. Kapva-kapott az alkalmon és gyűrűt vett, lánykérés, torta, esküvői ruha, szmoking. De ha ennyire akarta a nő a normális életet – család, férj, gyerek – miért habozott? Miért nem vágta rá rögtön, hogy – Igen?!. Mégis, milyen lánykérés az, ahol a leendő menyasszony 2 hétig agyal a válaszon? És ott volt az a kérdés, vagyis inkább kijelentés: - ha a dolgok másképp lennének… - Na, igen, ha másként… Mégis, hogyan lehetnének másként? Menjen nyugdíjba? Akadályozza meg a nőt, hogy elkövesse élete legnagyobb baklövését? És mivan Jacobbal? Tud ő egyáltalán a lánya „jövendőbelijéről"? De tényleg! Jacob csak, úgy hagyja, hogy az a Columbo-utánzat elvegye?

Te jó ég! Megtette! Megmutatta a férfinek a gyűrűt. Azt a gyűrűt, amit már két hete a fiókjában rejteget, és amivel azóta sem tudott dűlőre jutni. Két hét! Istenem. Mégis ki az aki, ennyi ideig gondolkodik egy szimpla-egyszerű kérdésen? Vajon, miért nem tudott rá válaszolni, miért nem tudta egyből rávágni a választ, mint azokban a csöpögős szappanoperákban? Bezzeg, ott mindig-minden annyira egyszerű. De a való világban? Ott semmi. Annyiszor átgondolta, oda-vissza, pro-kontra. De mindig oda lyukadt ki, hogy vagy megteszi élete legnagyobb hibáját, vagy továbbra is ül szépen a jó meleg kis pocsolyában további éveket pazarolva a nagy semmire.

Mennyi minden könnyebb lenne, ha nem lenne a közvetlen felettese. Ha minden egyes eligazításon nem azon járna az agya, milyen lehet a csókja, milyen lehet vele ébredni. Uh, állítsd le magad! Mégis, hogy lehet így élni valakivel, amikor az a férfi, akihez haza megy, még csak a fele reakciót sem váltja ki belőle? De bezzeg ő… Elég csak egy mosoly, és eszét veszti a nő. Szó szerint. Hányszor-de hányszor a szakadék szélén állt, hogy elveszti a férfit? Mikor Maybourne-nek hála átkerültek arra a Holdra, és ő ott állt, magatehetetlenül, szinte nulla eséllyel a megtalálásukra, és az a mitugrász tudós csak úgy le akart lépni, ő pedig kikérte magának, hogy mégis, hol van az ezredes, mert ő bizony nem látja?! És Teal'C – a nézése! Rosszabb, mint egy gondolatolvasó masina. Vagy mint Anise csodagépe. De végül Jonasnak hála, rájött a válaszra és sikerült megtalálniuk őket. Akkor, ott nem gondolta, hogy lesz még ennél is rosszabb….

Pedig de…Janett halála. Amikor azon a küldetésen elvesztette a legjobb barátnőjét, és kis híján őt is. Akkor ott, csak egy hajszál választotta el az összeomlástól. A tudat, hogy a búcsúztatón csak a vak szerencsének köszönhették, hogy csak egy embertől kellett elköszönniük. És akkor, mikor bement hozzá a szobába, ahogy átölelte. Mindketten tudták, hogy a fájdalom határtalan mértéke miatt ölelték meg egymást, és mégis. Ahogy hozzáért, ahogy az arcát a férfi nyakába fúrta, ahogy átkarolta, érezte a férfi kezét maga körül, ahogy beszívta az illatát – amit a mai napig képtelen volt kitörölni az emlékezetéből – és a tudat, hogy ő, a sérülései ellenére itt van. Aztán jött a feketeleves. Mikor belépett a ház ajtaján szembejött vele, egy nála kicsit magasabb-barna hajú-zöld szemű-sokszor gyerekesen viselkedő nyomozó, aki a barátja volt, és aki még csak megsem tudta érteni, min megy keresztül, csak azt tudta hajtogatni – Idővel könnyebb lesz, elmúlik a fájdalom - . De komolyan? Honnan szedi ezeket? Jack, soha nem mondana ilyent.

És ebben a pillanatban, ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt évek eseményeire, amik ide sodorták, amiknek köszönhetően három ember életét készül gyökeresen megváltoztatni, tudatosult benne mit is akar. Vagy is inkább, kit is akar.

A kérdés már csak az volt: vajon képes rá? Képes megtenni, ezt a mindent eldöntő lépést? Lesz annyi ereje hozzá, hogy végig vigye, amit akar?

A ház felé sétálva látta a férfit, ahogy megpillantja, és ahogy mosolyog rá. Vajon képes lesz rá? – suhant át a fején már vagy milliomodik alkalommal az elmúlt pár órában. Muszáj lesz neki, megtennie. Nem húzhatja ezt tovább. Csak boldog szeretne lenni, semmi több. Miért olyan, nagy kérés ez? Miért kell mindent annyira túlbonyolítani. És, ahogy odaért a férfihoz, leült és elmondott mindent, ami eddig a szívét nyomta. Vagyis nem mindet, csak ami rá vonatkozott. Tudta, hogy nem lesz egyszerű ezek után tovább lépnie a következő szintre, de muszáj volt. És annyi éven át, másokat tett boldoggá, másokat mentett meg, de őt ki fogja boldoggá tenni? Ki fogja megmenteni?

Jack a kanapén üldögélve iszogatta a jó hideg sörét, és azon agyalt, vajon mit csinálhat Sam? Vajon igent mondott már annak a bolondnak? Vajon most ünnepelnek és nagyokat nevetgélnek? Biztos! Minek áltatom magam? Ezt akarta a nő, boldogságot, hát tessék megkapta! De milyen áron? Vagyis inkább, csak az ő részéről volt áldozat, mintsem Sam és Pete részéről. Ennek az egésznek ő a szenvedő alanya. Azok ketten örömmámorban úsznak. Grrrr… tényleg Jack, minek agyalsz még mindig rajta? Kész, vége, elmúlt, elvesztetted a második lehetőségedet is a boldogságra. Neked ez jutott. Fogadd el, törődj bele. Majd a következő életedben. Pffff… ezt nevezem én klisének.

Majd a húzóra elfogyasztott sokadig sör után, úgy érezte, jobb, ha aludni megy, mert ha tovább folytatja, nem sok jó sül ki belőle. – Hogy tud, ennyi sör, ilyen nagyot ütni? – Az ajtóhoz érve, épp csak átsuhant a gondolat az agyán, holnap valószínű egy doboz fájdalomcsillapítóra lesz szüksége – egy igencsak erőteljes és ideges kopogás rántotta vissza a valóság kegyetlen talajára. – Ki a frász lehet az ilyenkor?

A döbbenet mindkettejük arcán igen látványosan megmutatkozott. A férfi attól, hogy a nő volt, az utolsó akire, ma este számított volna, a nő pedig, attól, hogy ilyen hamar ajtót nyitottak neki.

Carter, mit keres maga itt? Magának nem ünnepelnie kellene a vőlegényével? Vagy esetleg őt is elhozta magával, mert ha igen, akkor, már bocsánat, de mi a francnak jöttek ide? – hadarta el egy szuszra a millió dolláros kérdéssort.

A nő a hirtelen támadó kérdésektől pár pillanatig levegőt is elfelejtett venni, majd, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, kimondta, amit egyikük sem gondolt, még álmukban sem:

Nem megyek hozzá. Jack.

Álmodik, tuti, hogy álmodik. Ez csak az lehet. Biztos valami bolygón van, valami masinára van rákötve és az játszik az elméjével. Ez megsem történt. Hallucináció. Igen, ez az! Valami átkozott jó drogot kaphatott, ha ilyeneket okoz. El kell kérnie a receptet, mert ez piszok jó!

Most biztos, azt hiszi, hazudok! Hogy elment az eszem, és csak azért jöttem ide, hogy csőbe húzzam. Megsem mozdul, semmi reakció. Vajon hallotta, amit mondtam?

Hogy, tessék? Hogy érti, hogy nem megy hozzá? – képes volt megszólalni. Ezt nevezem Jack, egészen higgadtnak tűnsz. – szólalt meg szarkasztikus énje -.

Úgy, ahogy mondtam, Uram. Nem megyek hozzá Pete-hez, szeretem, de ő, nem az, akivel le tudnám élni az életemet. Ő nincs ott, mikor nap-mint nap kockára teszem az életemet. Nem ő van ott, mikor meg kell menteni egy szuperharcostól, vagy amikor egy hajón repedek és semmi esélyem a menekülésre. Nem ő van ott mellettem, mikor Nirrti kísérletezik rajtam. Nem ő miatta, nem tudok napokig aludni, ha egy bolygón reked, amit még csak nem is veszek észre. Nem ő fekszik a sztáziskamrába az Antarktiszon. Nem őt akarja a Replikátor Sam megölni. Nem ő az, aki bármikor-bármilyen helyzetben képes megmosolyogtatni. És végül, nem ő az, akivel le akarom élni az életemet, nem ő az, akinek gyereket akarok szülni. – kimondtam, Istenem, megtettem.

Jack nem akarta hinni a fülének. Ez biztos, hogy valami álom. Lehet elaludt a kanapén, és valami nagyon lidérces álom most készül mégjobban a lelkébe tiporni. Bár ennél mélyebbre ha, akarna, sem tudna, elvesztette, azt, akit mindennél jobban szeret és még álmában sem hagyja nyugodni.

Sam csak állt az ajtóban, és nézte a döbbent arcot, ahogy meredten bámul rá, mint aki fel sem fogta, mit is mondott neki az imént. Igazból saját magát is meglepte a dolog, hogy ennyire nyíltan, őszintén kimondta, azt, ami évek óta nyomta a lelkét. De ő még mindig csak nézett, és tudta, hogy, valamit tennie kell, különben ott fognak állni és egymásra bámulnak. Így hát, mint egy kamasz lány, aki az első randijára készül, Jack elé lépett és lágyan megcsókolta.

A férfiban ekkor realizálódott, nem álmodik. Nem valami sajátra szabott rémálom, hanem a valóság. A nő tényleg, itt van és megcsókolta. És abban a pillanatban, mintha csak belé csapott volna a villám. Lekapcsolt az agya és az elmúlt napok, hónapok, évek eseményei – érzései egy szempillantás alatt törtek volna fel – két keze közé fogta a nő arcát és visszacsókolt.

Azon az estén, minden megváltozott köztük. Minden vágyuk, amit addig elnyomtak magukban vulkánként tört fel és szabadult el. Nem volt kétségük, afelől, hogy helyesen cselekedtek.


End file.
